robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat G
Heat G of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the seventh of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat G was originally broadcast on November 10, 2000 on BBC Two. *This heat was one of many poor appearances of seeds. Neither Gravedigger nor Dreadnaut XP-1 appeared to have functioning weapons, and both fell with little effort to Thermidor 2. The heat finalists were both new machines, with the three best performers from the previous series falling in the Eliminators and the Semi-Finals. *This heat saw the first appearance of Kronic the Wedgehog, a robot that would later win the 2005 UK Championships and become twice Annihilator Champion. *All four machines from this heat that returned for The Fifth Wars (Thermidor 2, Kronic 2, Warhog and Gravedigger) lost in the first round of that war. *This heat saw the potential for a grudge match between Gravedigger and Darke Destroyer 2, who fought each other in the heat final of Heat F of the Third Wars, however, both robots lost to Kronic the Wedgehog, prior to the heat final. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Gravedigger (13) vs Kronic the Wedgehog vs Thermidor 2 The fight started of very evenly, with all three robots getting underneath each other. However, Gravedigger's weapon wasn't working. This proved costly when Kronic the Wedgehog levered it onto the wall and Thermidor 2 flipped it onto its side. The seeded machine couldn't get back up, so Sir Killalot grabbed it and spun it around a bit. Gravedigger landed on its wheels and started moving again, but it was too late, the win awarded to the other machines. Qualified: Kronic the Wedgehog & Thermidor 2 Dreadnaut XP-1 (29) vs Warhog vs Darke Destroyer 2 Warhog immediately span up to speed and slammed Dreadnaut XP-1 twice, causing small bits of armour to come off. The back of Darke Destroyer 2 also became buckled. Dreadnaut XP-1 drove at Warhog, causing it to fly a short distance into the arena wall. This seemed to immobilise it. Dead Metal came in and pushed Warhog onto the flames, them onto the arena flipper, but Darke Destroyer 2 pushed it off. Sir Killalot got hold of Dreadnaut XP-1 and spun it around, causing the top shell to come off, but it was already through with Warhog's defeat. Qualified: Dreadnaut XP-1 & Darke Destroyer 2 Semi-Finals Kronic the Wedgehog vs Darke Destroyer 2 Darke Destroyer 2 began by trying to use its 'waggling blades' on Kronic the Wedgehog, but they were no use. Kronic responded by flipping Darke Destroyer 2 over. It was unable to self-right, so the House Robots closed in for the kill. Dead Metal put Darke Destroyer 2 on the flipper, which only flung it a short distance. Sir Killalot grabbed hold of the veteran of the previous series, almost snapping through its frame, and dropped it in the open pit. Winner: Kronic the Wedgehog Dreadnaut XP-1 (29) vs Thermidor 2 Thermidor 2 immediately gave Dreadnaut XP-1 a little flip. This was followed by a bigger one, which sent Dreadnaut XP-1 flying over. The House Robots closed in. Matilda sliced through one of Dreadnaut's tyres with the chainsaw, and Dead Metal dragged it to the flipper, which chucked it a fair distance. Dreadnaut was now righted, but the House Robots continued to attack it, Sir Killalot snipping the front, dislodging the body shell, and Dead Metal finally pushing it into the pit. Winner: Thermidor 2 Final Kronic the Wedgehog vs Thermidor 2 Before the fight, the Thermidor 2 team were concerned that its flipper wouldn't work. Its claws had also broken, and it was being put back together just beforehand. Julia Reed's interview was cut short. Thermidor 2's flipper did work, but Kronic the Wedgehog was the stronger machine. The two flippers fired at the same time and got momentarily locked together. Kronic the Wedgehog lifted Thermidor 2 up and pushed it into Shunt's CPZ. Thermidor 2 escaped and responded by charging at Kronic , which caused its flipper to come off. Kronic was now weaponless. Thermidor 2 flipped it up, but not over. Kronic then seemed to lose power on one side. The House Robots closed in, Dead Metal slicing into its side, and Sir Killalot then nudged the beaten robot into the open pit. Heat Winner: Thermidor 2 Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat G, the Pinball featured Bigger Brother and the Sumo featured Panic Attack and Behemoth. Pinball Warrior - Bigger Brother Score: 180 points Sumo Basho *Panic Attack - Victorious in 21.15 seconds *Behemoth - 60 seconds (survived) Category:The Fourth Wars